operacion: VUELVE A MI
by sakurasuperotaku333
Summary: uno regresa. del espacio y se encuentra con la terrible noticia de que su equipo desaparecio y todos creen que estan muertos pero despues de que un chico misterioso le dice que vaya con el uno lo ara? , encontrara a su equipo perdido? , es un 5x1 ,3x4 y 2x86
1. Chapter 1

bueno como todos sabran los chicos del barrio no me pertenece y esta historia esta echa sin fines de lucro...

bueno...comenzamos! XD

...cap 1 volviste...

"uno se encontraba viajando en su nave espacial camino a la tierra pues le dijeron que su tiempo de servicio había terminado y que por sus años de servicio no seria destituido,al llegar a la tierra lo recibió numero 86 (n/a:si no se acuerdan es Fanny la niña escocesa que siempre grita) ella ya era mayor tenia 12 y ese año ella también se iría de la organización pero gracias a numero 362 (n/a:la líder suprema o rachel) no le borrarían la memoria,después de que 86 lo sermoneara como siempre (n/a:nunca cambia XD) lo llevaron a la oficina de 362 donde la líder suprema de KND lo recibió con una sonrisa enorme"

-uno! me alegra mucho verte aunque creo que ya no podre llamarte numero uno-dice 362 con una sonrisa nostálgica

-Rachel! también me alegra verte,y si creo que desde ahora seré solo Nigel-dice también con una sonrisa nostálgica

-si...-dice en un suspiro-...como vuela el tiempo no crees-dice mirándolo con una sonrisa

-si lose oye hablando del pasado...-dice uno mirándola-...donde esta mi equipo-dice con una sonrisa

-oh...-la sonrisa de 362 desaparece y es remplazada por una cara de tristeza-...nigel...yo...lo siento mucho-dice mirándolo arrepentida

-a que te refieres rachel me estas asustando-dice preocupado mirando a 362 fijamente

-nigel...-dice suspirando-..hace 1 año que el sector V desapareció-dice mirándolo fijamente también

-QUE!?-grita uno-COMO QUE HACE UN AÑO QUE DESAPARECIERON QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO!-dice mientras la toma de los hombros

-nigel ven conmigo-dice mientras se separa de el y comienza a caminar a su escritorio-mira-dice mientras teclea en su computador

"después en el escritorio de 362 aparece una especie de holograma como una computadora en la cual esta estaban registradas todas las misiones de KND, 362 teclea algo y aparece una misión con la fecha del 20 de septiembre del año anterior la cual era una misión del sector V"

-el 20 de septiembre del año pasado enviamos a el sector V a una misión contra padre-dice mientras el reporte escrito de la misión aparecía en pantalla-la misión consistía en robar un dispositivo que padre estaba construyendo,la misión era simple,entrar,destruir el dispositivo y salir -decía 362 mientras miraba a uno-pero... nos equivocamos, padre nos tendió una trampa el...quería destruirte pero no sabia donde estabas así que se olvido de ti y decidió destruir a tu equipo-uno puso cara de espanto al escuchar lo ultimo-el sector V llego entro ala mansión y cuando destruyo el aparato la mansión se derrumbo...-dijo mirando al suelo-..nigel,tu equipo quedo enterrado bajo los escombros de la mansión de padre, tratamos de encontrar los cuerpos pero es como si hubieran desaparecido lamento decirte que nunca volvieron y sus cuerpos nunca fueron encontrados-dijo 362 mirando a uno a a los ojos

-no...-dijo uno con un hilo de voz-no puede ser-dijo mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos

-nigel yo lo siento mucho-decía 362 mirando con tristeza a uno

"pero uno ya no la escuchaba,solo podía pensar en como dejo solo a su equipo por ir al espacio,solo podía pensar en su equipo,y no podía evitar pensar que era su culpa,si el hubiera estado hay pudo haber sido diferente, y si aun así desaprecian el pudo desaparecer con ellos"

-necesito estar solo-dijo mirando al suelo mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-claro la organización te a rentado un apartamento cuando comiences a tener dinero comenzaras a pagarlo tu ,de acuerdo-dijo mientras trataba de ignorar las lagrimas de uno-toma esta es la dirección-dijo mientras le entregaba un papel que uno solo tomo sin ganas

-gracias-dijo secamente uno

"uno se fue de la base lunar (n/a:una nave lo dejo en la tierra) y llego a su nuevo apartamento, entro y serró con llave después fue a su habitación y se tumbo en la cama a llorar,por la mente de uno solo pasaba la imagen de sus amigos,primero recordó a dos ese chico gordito que soñaba con volar recordaba como el era su mejor amigo hombre,como a el podía contarle todo,recordó cada momento que paso con su gran amigo,después recordó a tres esa pequeña niña japonesa que podía ser tan dulce como el azúcar pero también era tan fuerte como el mejor de los agentes,recordaba que el la quería como a una hermana pequeña y que de alguna forma tres siempre hacia que todos en el equipo sonrieran de vez en cuando,luego recordó a cuatro ese chico australiano que era muy rudo,testarudo y orgulloso pero que casualmente estaba enamorado de la niña mas dulce que el conocía, recordaba que por alguna razón desconocida siempre peleaba con el, y por ultimo recordó a cinco,recordó a aquella chica fuerte y decidida y también la mas serena de todos ella era la persona que a pesar de todo siempre mantenía la calma,la que siempre daba los mejores consejos y aunque nadie lo dijera también era la mas valiente de todos,ella era la que mas le dolía, también era su mejor amiga y por si fuera poco también era la chica que el amaba ,así es el amaba locamente a cinco se dio cuenta mientras estaba en el espacio,por eso le dolía tanto saber que nunca volvería a verla,pero algo dentro de el le decía que cinco y los demás estaban vivos,pero eso no evito que llorara asta dormirse"

...AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...

"uno se levanto y se fue a la que seria su nueva escuela pero cuando se sentó en la parada de autobús un chico con una capucha negra la cual no permitía ver su rostro se le acerco y le dijo"

-oye chico-dijo el desconocido

-que quieres-dijo uno sin ganas

-oye que es esa actitud jefe-dijo el chico de la capucha

-eh?-dijo uno porque eso le sonó demasiado a la voz de dos

...TRASMISIÓN INTERRUMPIDA...

CONTINUARA...

espero que les aya gustado asta la próxima bye


	2. Chapter 2

hola como están mis queridos lectores ,espero que se encuentren bien bueno yo aquí vengo con el segundo cap de este pequeño fic, peroooo primero que nada quisiera darle las gracias a **seogumi y masunny** por ser el primer review de mi fic aparentemente a nadie le importa TT-TT pero no se preocupen chicas no me detendré por eso y de paso les digo yo también soy super fan del 5x1 y procurare actualizar lo mas pronto posible , gracias!

los chicos del barrio no me pertenece y este fic esta echo sin fines de lucro

...cap 2:como es posible?...

-oye que es esa actitud jefe-dijo el chico de la capucha

-eh?-dijo uno porque eso le sono demasiado a la voz de dos

...TRASMISIÓN INTERRUMPIDA...

(n/a:bueno continuemos con el cap 2!)

...TRASMISIÓN RESTABLECIDA...

-quien eres?-dijo numero uno con algo de esperanza

-para saberlo tendrás que venir conmigo-dijo burlona mente la extraña voz

-no creo que sea una buena idea-dijo uno desconfiadamente

-oh vamos el gran numero uno tiene miedo-dijo comenzando a caminar a otra parte

-como sabes mi nombre clave-dijo uno levantándose

-sígueme si quieres averiguarlo-dijo comenzando a correr

-oye espera!-dijo comenzando a correr detrás de el muchacho

"uno salio corriendo detrás del muchacho y llegaron a un tipo de callejón en el cual el muchacho se detuvo y se volteo a ver a uno"

-ya...me dirás...quien eres-dijo uno entrecortadamente por correr tanto

-si creo que mereces saberlo nigel-dice el chico removiendo su capucha-es un gusto volverte a ver amigo-dice dejando ver la cara de un chico delgado ,alto,con cabello castaño y unos lentes de piloto con cristales amarillos (n/a:imaginen a hank)

"uno lo reconoció al instante y abrió los ojos como platos mientras que pequeñas y casi invisibles lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos"

-dos?-dijo uno con ojos esperanzados

-si, aunque creo que ahora soy solo memo-dijo sonriente dos

-como es posible-dijo uno corriendo y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas-creí que estabas muerto-dijo uno sorprendido

-oh,vamos nigel enserio crees que un pequeño derrumbe acabaría con el gran sector V-dijo dos con aires de grandeza

-no yo sabia que estaban vivos pero donde están los demás no me digas que...-uno no pudo terminar la frase por el dolor que le producía aquella idea

-no nigel claro que no todos salimos sanos y salvos-dijo sonriente dos-y todos en especial cierta chica de boina roja hemos estado esperando a que regresaras de ese viaje espacial,estoy seguro que cuando sepan que volviste se pondrán tan felices como un ratón en la luna-dijo dos-jajaja entiendes un ratón...jajaja...en la luna porque la luna es de queso jajaja-dijo dos riendo

-ni con todos los años que me fui mejoraste tus chistes verdad-dijo uno con una expresión fastidiada

-hay que humor-dijo dos-bueno prometí a los demás que te llevaría a la guarida aya te explicaremos todo-dijo dos

"después de que dos dijera eso apretó un botón escondido en la pared y un pasadizo se abrió en el piso,uno y dos cayeron dentro,se resbalaron en una especie de resbaladera hasta llegar a un cuartel subterráneo y aterrizar en unos cojines en el piso,después de eso dos se levanto"

-chicos ya esta aquí!-grito dos

-ya era hora dos fanny me dijo que lo mandaron a casa desde ayer y hoy te mandamos temprano para que no te tardaras-dijo una voz femenina entrando a la sala

-hay pues que podemos esperar de memo-dijo cansadamente la voz de un chico

-hay güero no seas tan duro con el-dijo otra voz femenina

"después de eso 3 muchachos entraron a la sala una chica morena, alta,con cabello negro con estilo quebrado hasta la cintura, una gorra roja,una blusa pegada al cuerpo azul que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen plano y unos pantalones pesqueros azules con una linea blanca a los costados con unos tenis negros; una chica alta piel blanca y cabello negro liso hasta la cintura y una blusa verde larga con unos mayones negros y unos tenis negros con rasgos japoneses en el rostro; y por ultimo un chico alto mas que las dos chicas , con cabello rubio (n/a:como lo tenia de niño),con una sudadera naranja y unos jeans y unos tenis negros;los tres muchachos se pararon juntos frente a uno y sonrieron enormemente, uno no podía creerlo y tal como la ultima vez lagrimas esta vez mas visibles se asomaron por sus ojos y comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas"

-muchachos-dijo casi en un susurro

-nigel!-grito tres y corrió a abrazarlo, poco a poco los 3 chicos restantes se unieron al abrazo mientras uno lloraba desconsoladamente pero de felicidad

-como es posible que estén vivos?-pregunto uno

...TRASMISIÓN INTERRUMPIDA...

jajaja soy malvada los deje con la intriga lo siento pero lo dejare hasta aquí espero que les guste y sigan leyendo tratare d actualizar pronto bye


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno como siempre KND no me pertenece y quiero decir que estoy muy arrepentida de a haber descuidado tanto tiempo el fic , pero es que me mude y bueno ya saben todos esos problemas que acarrea mudarse pero lo importante es que ya volví y tratare de terminar todo el fic pronto

Cap 3: que les paso?

- Pero como es posible?- preguntó uno

TRANSMISIÓN INTERRUMPIDA...

Vamos con el fic!

TRANSMISIÓN RESTABLECIDA...

- Oh, vamos nigel enserio esperabas que una tonta explocion terminara con nosotros?- pregunto dos burlonamente

- No... Pero como salieron?- pregunto uno intrigado

- Sabíamos que era una trampa...- dijo cinco con cara seria- era demaciado facil, el aparato no tenia ningún tipo de vigilancia era demaciado ovio que era una trampa, pero no dijimos nada y completamos la misión en cuanto tuvimos el aparato este solo se desmantelo y la mansión comenzó a derrumbarse, rápidamente salimos de ese lugar pero como nadie nos vio salir nos dieron por muertos y comenzaron a vuscarnos en los escombros pero nosotros ya no estábamos hay- dijo cinco mientras todos miraban a uno seriamente

- Pero porque no volvieron a la organización o a la base - dijo uno confundido

- Lo consideramos y llamamos a rachel, ella considero que lo mejor era quedar en el anonimato, que padre creyera que había ganado, además el siguiente año nos "borrarían la memoria", o eso es lo que harían creer al mundo ,como tu sabes realmente no nos borrarían la memoria, así que rachel decidió que lo mejor era quedar como agentes secretos - dijo dos mirando a uno

- y así fue como nosotros nos "morimos"- dijo cuatro

-wow, eso es increíble, pero lo que no entiendo es porque me dijeron que murieron si pudieron haberme dicho que estaban vivos- dijo uno enojado

- Es solo que ya te conocemos nigel, sabíamos que la única forma en la que te vieras realmente triste era diciéndote que estábamos muertos - dijo tres increíblemente seria

- Bueno dejare el tema por ahora , pero diganme que es este lugar ?- dijo uno confundido

- Esta es nuestra base de operaciones ,súper secreta- dijo dos ajustando sus gafas

- Pero y la casa del árbol ?- dijo uno aun confundido

- Como técnicamente ya no somos chicos del barrio , no podíamos seguir usándola , porque seria peligroso para nuestra identidad- dijo cinco seria

- Pero bueno dejemos las formalidades para después , lo importante es que nigel ya esta aquí apresar de que memo se tardo un chorral en traerlo- dijo tres para calmar el ambiente lo cual solo provocó que todos miraran a dos acusadoramente

- Tranquila kuki de seguro se paro a comer algo como siempre - dijo cuatro mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de tres

- Eso no es cierto!- dijo dos molesto

+ nigel solo los miraba con nostalgia mientras esos dos peleaban y tres solo trataba de calmar inútilmente la situación , y niño pudo evitar dirigir su vista a abby , ella también se encontraba viendo aquellas peleas cotidianas y de cada día, uno no pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada, ella estaba aun mas hermosa que antes, la ropa que tenia puesta Asia resaltar su bella figura , tenia que admitir que la chica se había desarrollado muy bien , tenia una bella cintura, era delgada , y tenia que admitir que su busto aunque no era exagerado era perfecto acorde a su figura , su cabello lo tenia mas largo que antes y lo tenia suelto , no pudo evitar sonreír al notar la vieja pero linda boina roja que llevaba puesta , y tuvo que desviar la mirada avergonzado cuando ella volteo a verlo eztrañada por la forma en la que lo miraba +

- Bueno niños ,creo que ya fue suficiente de sus absurdas peleas , porque no mejor le mostramos la casa a nigel- dijo cinco y al instante ambos dejaron de pelar y tres corrió Asia uno y lo jalo del brazo

- Yo le muestro la sala de control!- dijo tres muy animada

- Yo le mostrare al gimnasio- dijo cuatro siguiendo a tres

- Oh, Oh y yo le mostrare la cocina - dijo dos entusiasmado

+ Todos voltearon a ver a cinco puesto que esta no dijo nada+

- Yo tengo que avisarle a fanny que ya lo tragiste - dijo cinco comenzando a caminar

- No es justo!- grito dos y todos lo voltearon a ver - yo quería avisarle a fanny- dice dos deprimido

- No - dijo cinco secamente- si te dejo ati avisarle a fanny lo mas seguro es que te quedaras hablando con ella asta el amanecer y eso no lo puedo permitir - dijo cinco mirando a dos

- Eso no es cierto- dijo dos sonrojado

- Aja- dijo cinco caminando por el pasillo y desaparesiendo de la vista de todos

- La noto mas sería de lo normal - dijo uno algo preocupado

- Nah, solo esta cansada- dijo tres tranquilamente

- Si después de todo aun no a descansado de la ultima misión que tuvimos - dijo cuatro con ambos brazos en la nuca despreocupadamente

- Tan cansadas son sus misiones- dijo uno impresionado

- Si ,porque ahora son misiones realmente difíciles ,lo bueno es que las tenemos cada sierto tiempo- dijo dos tranquilo

- Pero bueno durmiendo un poco se le pasara dijo - dijo cuatro

+ los chicos le mostraron toda la casa a uno , cabe decir que era realmente asombrosa ,llena de tecnología ,juegos ,comida y todo tipo de cosas ,jugaron un rato hasta que cinco llego+

- muy bien chicos a dormir ,mañana tenemos que ponernos al día, pero por ahora deben descansar la ultima misión fue muy difícil - dijo cinco tranquilamente- y nigel ven conmigo te mostrare tu habitación- dijo comenzando a caminar

- Claro -dijo uno

- Esta bien- dijeron todos los demás

+uno corrió para alcanzar a cinco y cuando la alcanzo esta se detuvo en una habitación y la abrió ,le indico que pasara, y lo que vio hay casi lo hace llorar, era una agitación era grande estaba pintada de azul y tenia una cama mullida en en el centro, y en todas las paredes había millones de fotografías de el con los chicos cuando eran mas jóvenes , de cada aventura y de cada momento vivido, era una habitación simple , aunque claro tenia una gran computadora y un montón de cosas electrónicas pero para uno lo mas hermoso eran las fotografías , miro a cinco que lo miraba exoectante+

- La decoramos entre todos - dijo mirando la habitación - tienes suerte por poco y no logramos parar a tres para que no la pintara de rosa - dijo poniendo una sonrisa burlona

- Esta genial- dijo uno mirándola

- que bueno que te guste - dijo feliz

+ uno no lo resistió mas y jalo a cinco hasia el y la apriciono en un fuerte abrazo ,como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca mas, lágrimas caían como cascadas por la cara de uno , el solo tenia la cabeza de cinco apricionada contra su pecho y esta solo se dedicaba a responder el abrazo+

- Tuve mucho miedo- dijo uno en un sucurro

- Te extrañe mucho- dijo cinco

- No sabes lo triste que me sentí cuando me dijeron que estabas muerta- dijo apretando mas el abrazo

- Ya todo paso nigel , todo esta bien- dijo tratando de calmarlo

- Abby , todo este tiempo ,que estuve lejos ,pensé en algo- dijo uno acariciando su cabello- me di cuenta de que tu eres la persona mas importante para mi- dijo mientras tomaba delicadamente su mentón y asia que lo mirara a los ojos- Abby , puede que tu no sientas lo mismo, pero yo te amo- dijo mirándola algo sonrojado

- Tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañe, y de lo mucho que espere escuchar esas palabras de ti- dijo cinco asercando su rostro al de uno

- Entonces tu - dijo nigel mas feliz que nunca

- Te amo tontito- dijo cinco mirándolo

+ uno ya no lo recistio y acabo con la distancia juntando sus labios con los de ella y sintiendo como una felicidad infinita lo invadía y no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas de. Felicidad mientras estrechaba y besaba a cinco , a regañadientes se separo de ella por falta de aire ,cinco lo beso en la mejilla y se soltó del abrazo mientras caminaba a la puerta +

- Deberías descansar , yo también lo necesito buenas noches - dijo con una sonrisa y se marchó

+ uno camino hacia la cama y se tiro en ella , no pudo evitar pensar en lo feliz que se sentía , había recuperado a su equipo, la chica a la que amaba le correspondía , sentía que nada le faltaba y esperaba ansioso el mañana +

(n/a: pobre uno si supiera lo que le espera...)

TRANSMICION INTERRUMOIDA...


End file.
